Dragon Princess of the Night
by JJLock15
Summary: Iloved FT, it was my home, my nakama. But everything I told them was a lie, I had to do it in order to protect them. Everything changed when Lisanna came back, Team Natsu left for a sixmonth mission with her instead of me,and everyone started to call me weak, and beat me up.What they don't know is that I'm stronger than them, even stronger than Erza. FullSummaryinside. AcceptingOCs
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I loved FT, it was my home, my nakama. But everything I told them was a lie, I had to do it in order to protect them. Everything changed when Lisanna came back, Team Natsu left for a six month mission with her instead of me, and everyone started to call me weak, and beat me up. What they don't know is that I'm stronger than them, even stronger than Erza. The Dragons, Zeref, Mavis, Sabertooth, and FTs' pasts are all connected to me. Everything I've ever did in my life was to protect them. But soon the protection needs to come down and FT will figure out who I truly am. My name isn't Lucy Heartfilia, my real name is Lucifer Dusk Hoshiku, the next Dragon Princess of the Night.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

It has been over little of five months since Lisanna returned from the 'dead', I was happy that Lisanna was back, Fairy Tail got back one of their lost members. The party even lasted a whole month! By the end of the first month, Team Natsu took Lisanna instead of me to a six month mission. At the end of the second month, everyone started to ignore me, calling me weak, hit me, and even sometimes beating me up. Master made sure he gives me as much attention that I needed, well he doesn't know about this. Usually Fairy Tail does all of these things when Master isn't in the room.

What Fairy Tail doesn't know is my secret. My secret involves the pasts of my old team, Team Natsu, and several members of the guild. Even the disappearance of the dragons and Zeref's life, Mavis, and Sabertooths' part in Fairy Tails' history.

I walked down the snow covered sidewalks. It was empty and only the streetlamps were lighting my way to my destination. Despite that I was wearing a white winter's coat, cerulean blue snow boots, three layers of leggings, black gloves, and black earmuffs, it was freezing! It was around five o'clock in the morning, and I needed to do this as soon as possible. I stood in front of my guild admiring its beauty under the thick sheet of freshly white snow. After a few moments, I opened the doors. I looked around, no one was here. Good, less pain for my decision.

I jogged up the steps to the second floor three at a time. I stand in front of the master's office door. There was a yellow light seeping out from under the door, trying to escape its prison. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. I needed to remind myself the reason I needed to do this. If I back down now, the world would fall into darkness, despair, destruction, and chaos. I summoned all my courage and determination to my heart. I opened my eyes, filled with determination, replacing the sadness and guilt I was feeling moments ago.

I knocked twice before hearing a 'come in', I opened the door and closed it behind me. There was an old man sitting on top of his desk, stacks of paper surrounding him. "Why did you came this early brat?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and said it, shocked filled his eyes and he demanded for me to say it again. "I want to leave." I said, seriousness filled my voice, "and I mean permanently."

"Why do you want to leave permanently?"

"Look, I don't know if I am be able to return or not. One everyone started to ignore me, calling me weak, hit me, or beat me up behind your back and I'm growing sick of it." Surprised replaced the shock on Master's face, because of my anger as I speak, I was surprise too, but instead I started to speak in that way. "Two Team Natsu left a six month mission and didn't take me, officially kicking me off their team, three my heart was broken." The anger was gone on the last part, replaced by the sadness I felt earlier, I could feel something wet going down my face, because of that smile I saw every day, that always made my day. "and four…" I told him, my name, my magic, my purpose for living, my life, and who I am, the truth I have been hiding since the day I was born. The surprise grew on Master's face as I spoke my whole life story and how my life intersects with some members of the guild. It was at the point where his mouth is literally is on the floor!

When I was done he nodded and said he understood. I took off my right glove, where my guild mark is and held it out. Master took mine cold hands and into his warm ones and chanted a spell. Warmth filled my hand, it went down my arm, into my chest, and spread throughout my body. He put his hands to his side, as gold specks surrounded my hand, the warmth gone, along with my guild mark.

I said thank you and I hugged my now old guild master, and he hugged me back. "Oh before I forgot." I broke the hug and pulled out a silver disc and held it out. "Play this as soon everyone figures out that I'm gone."

"I will." He took the disc from me. I never dreamt the day that I was going to leave Fairy Tail, but that nightmare turned into reality. "Take care Lucy, I will miss you." His voice was shaking, I turned around refusing to see Makarov cry. "I will miss you too." I whispered. I opened the door, and the second I stepped out of Makarov's office, I begin to run at incredible speed.

* * *

My name isn't Lucy Heartfilia, my _real _name is Lucifer Dusk Hoshiku, and I'm the next dragon princess of the night. This is my real story, my mom isn't dead she is alive, well not here in Earthland anyway. I have a twin sister, Anastasia Twilight Hoshiku, Anya for short. There are four stages in a dragon royalty life, stage one: dragon slayer, stage two: dragon warrior, stage three: dragon prince/princess, stage four: dragon king/queen. On my next eighteenth birthday, December 21st, which is in eleven months, I will be crowned princess along with Anya, but also that is the exact same day the war of light vs dark commences. So it is important that I started training on my dragon warrior powers, Fairy Tail was wrong I wasn't weak at all, it's just that I could only use my powers during the night time, because the moon and stars are connected to me. The training will also help me to use my powers not only in night but during the day as well.

In the Night of the Dragon's history, the twelve zodiacs represent the light that the moon and stars bring in the night. The forbidden black keys represent the darkness the night brings. These two things must be kept balanced; unfortunately it will be unbalanced as soon the war begins. (Yes, the truth is that I have all twelve zodiac keys, not ten.)

What's this have to do with some of members of Fairy Tail pasts, you may ask? It's because one I know where all the dragon have gone two they have families participating in the war, and three we all knew each other when we were kids. When they were still experiencing with their dragon slayer magic, Zeref kidnapped them and soon abandoned them all over Fiore. This part is actually a little funny Zeref was _afraid_, yes, _afraid_, of their powers and spells that could kill him when they get older. Before abandoning them, he put a block on their memory, so they couldn't remember anything but their names. Everyone in the dragon realm is trying their best to figure out the counter spell so they could also participate in the war. Every time I see them I couldn't help but feel guilty that I know their families and yet they can't meet them. I don't know why though, but it was mother's orders.

On the day of July 7, X777, my mom had a vision of the future, Zeref was going to kill the dragon slayers/warriors/princes/princesses/kings/queens/dragons, if we stayed here on Earthland, so we had to retreat back to the dragon realm, and on the same day my mom 'died', here, so she could stay in the kingdom. In all of the dragon slayers' memory, their dragons left them, but it was fake they actually went with them. If it hadn't been for Zeref for erasing their memory, and changing it, they would've left with me for their training. But instead they have to stay here until further notice.

I arrived at my apartment, two large bright yellow, and a baby blue luggage was a the door. I didn't have to worry about my rent for the next couple of months, since I bought it last night. I'm only taking clothes, weapons, and personal belongings, while the rest is staying here. I took one last glance of the place, before pulling out a sapphire key from the key ring.

"I am Lucifer Dusk Hoshiku the next dragon princess of the night! I command thee to open thy gates of the night and let me enter the Dragon Realm!" I chanted as a midnight blue portal appeared under my feet and I fell.

* * *

I landed softly on the white marble floor, along with my luggage. Virgo quickly greeted me, and took my luggage to my room/ I looked around no one was here yet, when I caught a familiar butler, with gray slick hair, and black eyes. HE wore gray rectangular glasses, a white pressed shirt, a silver bow tie, and a black tuxedo, he looked in his early sixties, Giles, carrying luggage, and a familiar blonde saying thank you. I smiled brightly, as she looked over to me.

"Anya!" "Lucy!" We shouted as we hugged each other like we haven't see each other in years, when in reality the last time I saw her was last week, when we had a girl's night out. We swung our arms over each other's shoulders and walked to the throne room, catching up with the other's events. "We're home!" We shouted in unison, as we entered the throne room. There were many chairs, each with a different style and color, there was a diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a crème marble as the floor. A woman that looked in her in mid-thirties, with her waist length blonde hair up in a high bun, her bangs framing her face, her warm midnight blue eyes beaming, she wore a floor length golden yellow dress, with blue stars at the hem, her sleeves stopped at her elbows, along with mini dark purple stars, it was a V cut too, complimented by a blue crescent moon at the bottom of the V, golden crescent moon earrings, and a silver chain, with stars of every color, smiled brightly at us, and opened her arms and hugged her. It has been at least two months since I last saw her, probably because of the battle plans, war strategies, and excreta for us to learn as soon we are done with our training.

"It's good to see you again Anya and Lucy." She pulled away but held one of our hands to look at us. Anya and I are look exactly like my mother, from her hair, to her eyes, and to her smile. Yes I simply used brown eye contacts when I was living in Earthland, so Zeref couldn't recognize me, my original eye color was a midnight blue. "Now up to bed with you two, as much I want to catch up with you. You need to rest for training tonight that starts at eleven P.M." She turned us around and patted our backs to leave the room. We giggled, mother always done this to us when we don't wanna go to bed, but since we're training, we have to follow orders.

We sprinted to our room upstairs, I am glad Anya and I share the same room. As mom's orders goes to the servants, "If they're twins leaving under this roof they shall not be separated, so don't give them separate rooms, unless you want them to bug you all day." That came from the time when we turned ten, and Virgo arranged separate room for Anya, saying it's time to sleep in different rooms, we complained all week to mother, about how we cannot sleep in separate bedrooms when the other is around. She finally submitted and gave us our old room back. We were so happy the next day that we were literally bouncing off the walls.

I stripped off the coat and two layers of leggings, boots, gloves, and earmuffs and climbed into my queen sized bed, not bothering to put on my pajamas, we shouted good morning to one and another before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hello! How was the chap? If you want to be an OC for my story, please review of PM me, I already have ten OC's, you can even choose to be a brother or sister to one of the members of Fairy Tail, but the following members have already been taken, Wendy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray. These are the ages for the stages mention earlier in the chap.**

**1-12: Dragon Slayer**

**13-17: Dragon Warrior**

**18-23: Dragon Prince/Princess**

**Sorry you can't become a queen or a king, these are the only three stages are in training, also please leave the following information.**

**Name.**

**Age**

**Magic(It has to be somehow similar to your bro/sis in FT) **

**Look like and wear**

**Personality**

**Related to who in FT**

**And leave any other information.**

**BTW, I'm only going to accept the first nine reviews, after that the OC application is closed and I'll be posting it on this story before starting chapter 3. Also I'll accept more than 1 person to be siblings to a FT member. Please review, follow, favorite, or rate. Also IceDragonSlayerSpy15, Is co writing this story, and thank you for giving me the Idea. Thank you for your time, hope to see ya soon! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Buh Bye random person!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Anya and I woke up around ten o'clock P.M, we had one hour to get ready for our training. I put on a haori, that is white on the left, and black on the right, leaving my stomach exposed, the sleeves stop at my wrists and falls to my waist, black short shorts, with my usual brown belt with my whip and keys, and white converse. My hair was tied in a high loose pony, tied with a black/white ribbon. I wore a gold crescent moon necklace and earrings. When I saw my sister as we walked down one of the red velvet carpet stairs, whatever I had on was the complete opposite of me. She wore a haori too, black on the left, and white on the right, leaving her belly exposed, the sleeves stop at her wrists and falls to her waist, white short shorts, with a gray belt with her keys and whip, and black converse. Her hair was tied in low pig tails instead of one, while the accessories remains the same. We laughed, we do this all the time. We were always wearing the same color, same style, but the opposite as well.

We could see other dragon warriors, slayers, and prince/princesses walking down the stair cases as we prepare for our training. Usually training will begin at eleven and end at around noon the next day. This is one of the many reasons why I left Fairy Tail, so I didn't have to worry about my lack of sleep. This is only for the first week though, next week we would be put into two groups. The people that train at the day and the people who train at the night, by next month we would rotate, until we could control our powers whether it is night or day. Anya and I can't use our powers during the day, only at night when the stars and moon is out, but that would change by next month.

"Good evening trainees!" A woman with raven hair, and dark cocoa eyes shouted from a chair, standing above us. Her hair was in a simple braid, and she had golden armor, symbolizing that she is in a high rank teacher. The woman's name is Elizabeth, Erza's mother. They are so much alike, like how they can be angry one second and happy the next. Always prepared, and has an obsession with strawberry cake. Guilt hurts my heart as the two were separated after four years since Erza was born. She was in charge of our training for now, then we move on to the next instructor. I guess we will be learning how to wield any kind of weapon first. "It's good to see all of your faces again. I see that you have caught up with your comrades." She looks at all of us, her gaze on me lingered, knowing I saw her daughter and how she couldn't see her yet. "For two months I will train you to use any kind of weapon, even how to make a harmless object into one. Of course if you get the day you'll get my husband, Steve, if you get night you'll get me. I hope you pay attention very well, since the war will be here in less than a year. So who are we?!" She yelled her voice was strong and firm, she raised her fist into the air and smiled playfully. "We are the dragons!' We said doing the same thing as her, my smile brightened. "I can't hear you!" She cupped her hands over her years as she pretended she didn't hear us. "What are we?!" "We are the dragons!" We shouted. "I still can't hear you!" She motioned us to yell our lungs out, in fact we did. "WE ARE THE DRAGONS!" We clapped our hands one, than two, than three, four, five, and we went back down. "DRAGONS UNITED!"

Elizabeth laughed as we said this. "Now that is the dragon's fighting spirit! C'mon follow me." She jumped from the table and lead us out of the entrance and into the weapon room, there was punching bags, dummies, and weapons scattered throughout the floor. A few of them were eager and picked up a weapon.

"Slow down people, I know you are excited to wield a weapon, but we must learn all the types of Karate of the world first. When I know you are ready you'll be move on to level two." She was at the center of the room, as a white circle was under her. "Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." We said.

"Good, now let's get to work."

**The Next Day**

**Normal POV**

It was around nine thirty A.M in Magnolia, the air was a bit chillier than usual. The guild went on with their day like Lucy wasn't there. Though some questioned where could she be, but quickly shook it off. White Makarov was sitting on the rail looking down on his children. He was disappointed in them, beating up their nakama without regret, or remorse. The guild doors opened, to reveal Team Natsu, Natsu didn't shout 'WE'RE HOME!', like usual. Instead all of them went to table near the bar, leaving Lisanna to walk on the other side of the room and sat next to Juvia. Who she was happy that her Gray-sama was back. Team Natsu wasn't supposed to come back for another two months, Makarov who he gathered up the courage to go downstairs and asked his children what is wrong.

'"How did the mission go?" He asked as he sat on the wooden table.

"Not very well Master." Erza said apologetically, avoiding his gaze.

"What happened?" He took another sip of his beer, before listening to their story. Erza started to explain what happened, Gray, Wendy, and Happy added a few details here and there, while Natsu just sat there his head on the table and his eyes closed. Apparently the mission was to steal back a priceless heirloom from a local gang, which the place had very high on security, despite their budget, it took them weeks of spying to figure out their daily routine and when the heirloom wasn't guarded. Erza and Wendy was to distract the west side of the building, while Natsu and Happy on the east, Gray was to retrieve the heirloom during the distraction and Lisanna was supposed to guard the entrance, to make sure no one gets in or out. Lisanna than disobeyed Erza's orders as she went up the east side to make sure Natsu was all right, and wasn't hurt. Lisanna was just so use to the Edo Natsu and completely forgotten the fact that Natsu wouldn't get scared at all. While Lisanna went on to check on Natsu, the gang leader left the building and took the priceless heirloom with him. On the way back home Erza scolded Lisanna, saying Lucy was more useful than her and would've obeyed orders.

Makarov nodded, as he understood the situation. "I know what Lisanna did was unforgettable, but don't forget that she is use to the edo version of us. She just needs time to readjust to her old home, before she could go on a mission again." He said, hoping that this would convince them. It worked because everyone at the table nodded.

"Why are you so down Natsu?" The master asked, realizing that he wasn't his usual self.

"One something doesn't feel right and two I wished we talked to Lucy first." He remembered the day they left her behind.

_Flashback_

_It was your average day at Fairy Tail, Cana was drinking, Gray was stripping, Levy was in the corner reading Lucy's new chapter to her book, and so forth. Also it was Erza's turn to pick the mission. She than gathered everyone but Lucy, since she is nowhere in sight. "The mission I chose is to retrieve a precious and priceless family heirloom. It seems this gang called The Shadows has stolen it." She explained._

"_So basically we have to get a thing back from a gang? Seems pretty easy." Gray said his voice filled with confidence, for him this mission was going to be easy._

"_Don't jump to conclusions Gray. This place has high levels of security that they are staying in, and how long the mission will take is about six, seven months."_

"_That why did you choose the mission Er-chan?" Wendy asked._

_Erza simply put the mission paper down and pointed towards the price, everyone's jaws literally went to the floor._

"_Two-" Gray started wide eyed._

"_Million-" Wendy said shock filled her eyes._

"_Jewel!" Natsu and Happy finished._

"_I think if we gave about fifty hundred jewel her rent will be covered for the next few months, besides Lucy has done so much for us in the past." The team couldn't agree more, she wasn't a fighter, but more like their personal tour guide, she will always know information about the town and always book them at five or four star hotels, and know all the sceneries. Also quite an expert on wounds and how to make them heal twice as fast, despite having Wendy on the team, and she would always get them the best gear too. She always said is because that the fact she is a runaway she has travelled all over Fiore that is how that she know these things._

_They walked all over the guild looking for the celestial mage, but was nowhere to be found._

"_Yo Mira do you know where Lucy went?" Natsu asked, after twenty minutes of searching. "Yeah she said she wasn't feeling well, so she went back home to get some of rest."_

"_Let's go get Luce!" Natsu said cheerfully running out of the guilds and into the night. Happy flew after him saying 'Aye sir!" Wendy looked at Erza, Erza nodded as a sign of approval and Wendy ran off after Natsu. "Natsu-kun, wait." Wendy panted bending over having her hands and on knees breathing heavily after several minutes of running. Natsu stopped and was willing to listen to the sky dragon slayer. "I think we should leave without Lulu-chan."_

"_Why Wendy?" He asked half shocked and half curious._

"_Look Mira-san said Lulu-chan wasn't feeling well, Lulu-chan has done many things for us in the past, and we think we should let her rest."_

"_Wait we?"_

"_Er-chan and Gray-kun thinks so too. She deserves to take a break. When we come back we could give her part of the money as and early birthday present."_

_Natsu hesitated and started to think. Every time he walked with Lucy in front of the shops, he always caught her staring at a dark purple dress with a matching set, but the dress and the set was way out of Lucy's budget. She was disappointed too, that she couldn't afford it. The idea struck him he could give them to her for her birthday. She would be so happy. He could picture her smiling, happy, and hugging him until he was going to die. "Oh okay." Wendy smiled in victory. "But just this once, we'll bring Lisanna along in her place, but after that we would never go on another mission without Lucy." He officially did the impossible, he was serious, in his eyes, face, and voice._

"_Race you back to the guild Natsu-kun!" Wendy shouted over her shoulder, as she ran back the way they came, both of the dragon slayers laughing, as they make their way back to the guild._

"Gramps where's Luce?" Natsu asked, out of the memory of leaving his Luce behind. Wait did he call Luce _his_ Luce? He disbanded the thought and looked at gramps. The guild went quiet realizing that Lucy wasn't here at all yesterday, and she should've been here by now.

"So you noticed." He grumbled, he went back to his spot before Team Natsu entered the building. "Yesterday at exactly five thirteen A.M Lucy visited me, saying she wanted to leave permanently, she gave me four good reasons, the last reason I cannot say because she said it was too personal. One everyone but me has ignored, hit, beat her up, and you called her a weakling. Two Team Natsu kicked her off their team. Three her heart shattered. She left the guild to become stronger and she doesn't know whether or not she should come back. I don't know her location, she left without another word, and this message is for you." Makarov than put the silver disc into the DVD player and a hologram of Lucy appeared. Her hair was down, she was in a gray hoodie, and black sweats, her eyes and nose were red from crying, her cheeks were puffy and a light pink. When Natsu saw Luce like this, his heart stopped. The guild hurt her, caused her pain, and he wasn't there to protect her. He broke his promise to her.

"Hi Fairy Tail, by the time you hear this I have gone to train. I don't know when you noticed me, maybe days, months, years, I don't know. I just want to say goodbye to all of you." Her voice was shaky, tears appeared in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "The years in Fairy Tail have been the best ones of my life. I have learned a lot from you guys, like how Gray taught me not to die on someone and keep on living. Erza saying you always the strength when you thinking about the one you love. Levy taught that it doesn't matter their size, it is in the inside that counts. Wendy always being nice even to her enemies. Mira's smiles brightly because she knows the pain. Elfman saying that even a man cries, is still a man, but it isn't a man to give up. Gajeel taught me even the tough have a soft side. Laxus taught me that everyone to deserve a second chance. Gildarts always says this to me that my fears don't make me weaker, it makes me stronger. Juvia taught me even though I was her 'love rival' that love makes you stronger and gives you a reason to fight. Lisanna, even I knew you for a short time you taught me to never lose hope, when all seems lost." Everyone was basically bawling all over the floor right now, for the loss of their sister and how they treated her during the past couple of months, Natsu stood there waiting for what Lucy has to say about him. "Natsu, you were not only my partner, but my best friend. As soon as we met we stuck to each other like glue, and secretly I actually enjoyed you sneaking into my bed spending the night, after your promise I mean. You taught me to never give up, because you're not only fighting for yourself but for your friends as well, that makes you stronger, also when someone knocks off your feet, get back up and try again. Natsu thank you for the good times and the bad times, I'll never forget the words we said and the memories we shared together, you probably have been the best thing that happened to me. That makes leaving Fairy Tail even harder, knowing I won't be able to see you again every day. " She smiled from ear to ear, despite having tears running down her face. "Everyone please don't blame yourselves for the reason I'm leaving. To me it was a wake-up call," As soon as she said wake-up call, their hearts pulsed, it is like the darkness has going away, leaving their bodies. "I needed to get stronger. Thank you my nakama for everything, I love you so much, even what you have done to me. This is Lucy Heartfilia signing off." The halo gram was gone, and Natsu felt his knees collapsed under his body, his senses were going crazy, and his heart beat was beating faster at unhuman like speed. He broke his promise to her that was all he could think about. The promise was probably, no the most important in his whole life time, and he broke it.

At the moment he realized before blacking out, which the reason Natsu was so down, and the reason he is acting like this, is because, his mate left him. He couldn't process the fact that Lucy was his mate, before entering the darkness.

**And fin! SO far I got three oc's, that's good! Woooo hoooooo! But for me to post chapter three, and the list of the OC's, I need six more OC's for this story to continue, so far I got Juvia and Gajeel included with Team Natsu, so those two are officially taken, you could be related to any one in Fairy Tail except for the following people: Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia. Thanks for your time! Please review, follow, favorite, and/or rate, this is my first fanfiction so it's good to have possitive feedback.**

**Buh bye random person that I don't know! And thanks for your time!**


	3. Special

**Ok, so I need two more OC's. Two more. Well I shouldn't be complaining because I got 12 favorites and 16 followers! Thank you so so so so so much! And on my first fanfic too, thanks again! Well this isn't a chapter just a little special of how the promise between Natsu and Lucy was made, maybe I get two more reviews. Well I promise as soon I get your OC's and written them I will posted it, before updating chapter 3. Oh no, I keeping you from the special! I need to shut up! Enjoy!**

**Special**

Lucy's POV

I winced in pain as I tried to stand up, and end up falling back down to my bed. The sunlight poured into my room through my open window, lighting up the small room. Did I open the window last night? I swung my left foot over my right leg to get a closer look. It looks completely fine, not a scratch. Just yesterday Phantom Lord attacked on Fairy Tail, and tried to send me back to my father. My mom left my dad when Anya and I was only a baby, discovering that the only reason my dad married my mom because of her power and he wanted the line to the throne. Mom quickly left after that, since my dad knows my fake identity because he is the one that suggested the name, found me instantly.

I bit my lip, trying not to scream in pain, and pushed myself off the bed and walked into the bathroom, putting pressure on my right foot, instead of my left. I took off my red T-shirt, leaving me in a white sports bra, and looked at my back and chest, it was covered in gauzes. Gajeel beat me up pretty badly, there were a few cuts on my chest and belly, but there was a seven inch diagonal cut on my lower back. I put a spell on me that I am free of any kind of pain for twelve hours so I could get through the parade. I sighed quietly, the spell must have worn off. I summoned Virgo to put on the bandages, and I was praying that the cuts would all be gone by now. Unfortunately for me since my dragon warrior powers only work at the night time, I can't use the spell again until tonight. I took off the bandages and threw them into the trash can, I need to summon Virgo in a bit.

At the end of the week all of my wounds should be completely heal, until then I have to wait for night to come so I could cast the spell. I turned on the faucet and splash some warm water on my face, please don't let anyone from Fairy Tail notice. I felt someone's presence behind me. The scent of burnt pine needles, and charcoal filled my nostrils.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" I said, firmly. I place my hands on the counter not looking up from the sink and the water draining.

"Are you okay Luce?" Natsu asked, I could hear his feet taking a couple of steps towards me, his voice filled with concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, still not looking up.

"Luce you are covered in cuts and bruises, and there is a huge cut on your lower back."

"So what?"

"So what?!" Natsu's once concerned voice has now turned into anger. He spun me around, strong, but at the same time gentle. He places his hands on my shoulders, I looked at my bare feet, avoiding his gaze. "You're hurt and you didn't tell me." He places his first two fingers and his thumb on my chin, making me look at him. My eyes widen, his onyx eyes are a mix of anger, concern, and sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I." I stuttered in the first time in years, he has that kind of effect on me. Even we were kids, he somehow always brings out my weak side, the side I didn't want to show. "I didn't want to make you worry."

"Luce, whatever what happens I want to know, screw the worry. I'm your best friend and partner, it's my job." I gasp in shock as he pulled me into a hug. "I know you ran away from your father and you're used to no one cared about you, but not anymore. Not only you're a family member of Fairy Tail, you're my best friend, I will always worry about you no matter if we're apart." I cried into Natsu's chest, my arms somehow find its way to wrap around his neck.

"You know what? Let's make a promise." I pulled away, enough to see Natsu's face. "What kind of promise?" "I promise that I'll always be there for you, to protect you. And if someone hurts you, I'll make sure to beat the person down to pulp." His onyx eyes stared into mine, possibly going through my soul. "Now let's go to the kitchen I'm starved!" He let go, the warmth of his body pressed against mine went cold at the absence of him, I smiled to myself he's back to his usual self. I winced in pain once more, as I forgot about my sprained left ankle.

With Natsu's hearing he heard and immediately picked me up bridal style. "N-Natsu put me down I can walk to the kitchen myself!" I threw a tantrum trying to escape his arms, feeling warmth entering my cheeks, which only made Natsu's grip on me tighten. "Today we aren't going to the guild, because I'm going to look after you until you can walk again. And that's final." The serious Natsu returned, making me close my mouth. "Fine," I mumbled.

For the rest of that week, Natsu stayed with me until I fully recovered and be able to walk on my own. Since that day, Natsu will always stay by my side and made sure that I was okay. That's why Natsu will beat anyone up if they land a single hand on me, unless I told him not too.

So please Natsu, it's not your fault that you weren't there to protect me. To me you never broken your promise, not even the time you made the exact same promise to me when we were little.

**That's right I'm a NaLu fan all the way. I just couldn't help it! *Fangirls*, I made sure I at least made it to one thousand words, even though I wanted to stop around five hundred, so yeah. :D. Don't worry there is going to be battle scenes too. Please favorite, follow, review, and/or rate. BTW, I'm not going to update until I get two more OC's. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima created it because he has a brilliant mind, and I just own the plot.**

**Buh bye random person! Thanks for your time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I sosososososososososososososososososososo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been fighting a demon every day since school started, which I call homework. Also I have been watching a few new anime, Sword Art Online, Death Note, Attack On Titan, and Blue Exorcist. They are both so good! Also thaniks to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed, also sticking with me all this time. Also I got more followers/favorites last chapter than the first two because of that NaLu moment I wrote. Hehehehehehe maybe I should put in more NaLu, and Gruvia, and GaLe, and all those other shippings.**

**Happy: Jules is forgetting something.**

**Jules: nope I didn't forget anything**

**Happy: Jules has a boyfriend**

**Jules: *blushes a fifty shades of red*, shut up you stupid cat! My social life doesn't concern you!**

**Happy: But just yesterday-* passes out.**

**Jules: *tries to hide a broom behind her and smiles innocently* Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

My eyes scatter the list, trying to find a familiar name. It has been one week since I left Fairy Tail and begun my training as dragon warrior. On the second day I have successfully moved to level two. It took me a few hours to master the karate moves that we were taught, but I got the hang of it. I also learned how to stab someone with nothing more than a paperclip and a piece of duct tape. The weapon section has no magic, we need to learn just in case if we are out of magic power or one of Zeref's men disables it, we need to learn everything we can to protect ourselves and our loved ones. Natsu.

I mentally shake my head. I can't think about him now. Just of his face smiling his signature grin at me, makes me feel variety of emotions, mostly guilt and happiness. Because of one thing, Igneel. Es he is going to be our instructor, but I don't know for what section though. Well I guess it'll have to wait. Anyway, I can't think about him nor Fairy Tail, not until I've completed my training.

Lucy Heartfilia.

I groaned in frustration, I was put into the day group class. At the same time my sister Anya also groaned in frustration. "I think mom must have rigged the groups. So we can at the time where we are weak with our powers."

"I agree," I replied. "or could've been Elizabeth." I put a finger on my mouth and looked over at Anya. "Na." we choruses. We swung our arms over each others shoulders and walked to the the east wall to look at our schedule.

_5:30 A.M: Wake up_

_6:00 A.M: Meditate_

_7-11:00 A.M: Hunting/Breakfast._

_Noon: Hand to hand combat_

_1:45 P.M: Weapon training._

_2:45:Lunch_

_4:00: Study the History of Dragons_

_7:00 : Dinner_

_8:00: Free time_

_9:00 Bed_

I sighed, we only get one hour of free time. OK, I was kind of praying that there will be enough time to go to Eastland, check on Fairy Tail, and hurry back. Once the clock hits nine o'clock, a barrier between the dragon realm and Eastland is made, to prevent us from sneaking out. Well if it'll prepare me for the war, then I shouldn't complain

"Well what are we going to do now?" Anya asked. Since they put up the results today, we get the day off, before hours and hours of training packed into out schedule. I just shrugged my shoulders, as if on cue a cherry blossom haired girl. "Anya! Lucy!" She came to a halt when she reach us.

"Hey Daisha." We said, her amber eyes eyes sparkled. Daisha is Natsu's little sister. "Everyone wants to go down there to have fun befoire the training begins, wanna come?" Yeah we referred Earthland as "down there" since the dragon realm is above Earthland. Well who knows when we get to go to Earthland just for fun, since we will be only going there for missions now, until the war is over. I looked over to Anya, who looked back at me. We nodded simultaneously, "Sure."

"Okay meet by the entrance at noon." She winked at us, and begin to run off before shouting off a 'see ya then!' Anya and I sprinted to our room, getting ready for possibly the last fin day of our teenager lives.

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail…

Normal POV]

It is now exactly one week since Lucy left the guild. Now the rowdiest guild in Fairy Tail is now becoming the quietest guild in all of Fiore. All of everyone's bad habits quickly diminished, from Gray stopped stripping, to Mirajane cleaning the same glass everyday all the time. If the guild were to take a vote of who is in the worst condition since Lucy left, it'll be one hundred percent Natsu. After he woke up after Lucy's message he immediately began drinking, from dusk to dawn.

Lisanna stopped coming to the guild after the second day, now she just shut herself in her room. Even though Lucy said that it wasn't their fault for her leaving the guild, yet she blamed herself because Team Natsu took her in Lucy's place. She'll come out only for a meal or to take care of her hygiene. Natsu will stop by before he will go to the guild to check on her and before he goes home at night.

Not even one person is yet to take a mission even the ones that got back from the mission after Lucy's leave and message, despite having tons of requests that are waiting to be taken.

"Another bottle Mira." Natsu slurred, slamming his fifth bottle of beer on the counter. On the first day, Mira would've scolded him for drinking so much alchohol, but the she demon can understands Natsu's pain in a way. She put four bottles of beer on Natsu's right, before going back to clean the same glass she cleaned since Lucy left.

As Natsu gulped his who know's how many beer, he tried so hard to remember what he had done with his life without Lucy. From the missions, to the leisure time, eating out of somebody's fridge, the gun, the protection. He had done all of these things to the multiple members of the guild, but when Lucy came along it was like, he knew her, all of his habits zeroed in on Lucy. Yes he can be sometimes hard to deal with, but Lucy put up with him. Instead of banning him from her home like other people did she just let him in and sometimes complain. He mentally added that to the many things Luce was weird. He can't even remember what happened after Lucy's message, he just remembering passing out from the sudden notice.

Gray rose from his seat from the booth tucked away in the left corner of the guild, he strode over to the request board. He tapped Juvia on the shoulder on the way, signaling he wanted her to follow his lead. Juvia trying to contain her excitement happily followed Gray. Everyone's eyes stared at him at shock as his eyes scanned the board. He didn't care about the location or the reward he just want something long, that can take his mind off the current situation. He picked one and gave it to Mira. The demoness quickly stamped it and gave it back, noticing it'll take at least a week. Gray and Juvia exited the guild.

"Let's go shrimp." Gajeel said, barely audible, pushing away his bowl of iron.

"What?" Levy asked, her eyes widen in shock, making sure she heard him correctly.

'You heard me." Gajeel quickly went up to the request board with a cheerful Levy from behind.

"You're amazing Gajeel!" Lily exclaimed hearts in his eyes as he flew and perched on Levy's shoulders.

"R-Romeo-kun?" Wendy stuttered, standing behind the fire mage.

"Yes Wendy?" He asked turning his full attention on her.

"I-I was wo-wondering if you like to go on a. um.. a mission?" He pushed her thumbs together, trying to speak properly.

"Of course!" Romeo beamed, not noticing a deep blush of red settled in on Wendy's cheek.

Not that far off a familiar re-equip mage was looking at the current scene. She sighed heavily, maybe a job will help her with the pain of her lost sister. She rose from her seat, abandoning her untouched strawberry cake to join the crowd at the request board.

Nobody noticing Laxus was looking at the guild from the second balcony. He did a pretty good job of covering his true emotions, during the past week. HE was the multiple people that beat her up, calling her weak. Screams of pain and begging for him to stop of Lucy's voice echoed through his head during that week. He felt guilty even though Lucy said it wasn't their fault. But he felt it was his fault. He had hurt his dear sweet little sister, and he was probably the next guild master, he shouldn't have done that. He kept asking himself, why did he do it? Why could he be so cold doing this to her? And why she let him do it? She could've just run away, but he could've easily tracked her down. Now mentioning it, he realized that the next day all of the bruises on Lucy's body were healed, except for the cuts. How could she heal so quickly? For a normal mage it would've taken a few days for those to be gone. But for Lucy, it was just. Gone. Leaving these questions unanswered, he walked over to the S-class request board.

As the fortune teller watched the request board getting crowded by the strongest amges of Fairy Tail, she decided might as well do one anyway. She's got nothing better to do.

"Hey Erza?" Cana caught Erza before she talked to Mira.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay I come with you, seeing everyone is partnered up and all.."

Erza blinked in response, yes she has gone with missions with several people with the guild but never with Cana. Usually she'd be so drunk that she couldn't even speak. "Sure."

Mira quickly stamped everyon'e job request, and they headed their way to do their jobs. "You should go on a mission Natsu." Mira said, resting her elbow on the counter, her head resting on her hand. "I don't wanna!" Natsu slurred after his third bottle on the counter.

"Please Natsu you need it" Happy flew and plopped on Natsu's head, concerned for his friend.

"No it wouldn't feel the same." Natsu shook his head slightly. Without you Luce, it would be completely pointless.

After an hour of persuasion of both Mira and Happy, Natsu finally agreed to go on a mission, only if he went alone. No Happy. No Mira. No one.

Natsu went to his place packing quickly, he passed by the board he set up for his memories. It used to be filled with missions with Lisanna, Happy, and so forth, but now it has been consumed by Lucy. Natsu didn't glance at it, it'll only make him cry for hours if he did.

He quickly bought his ticked, and immediately went to the first class train cart. The second that trained move, he felt nauseated. He laid down but it didn't help. HE tossed and turned, trying various positions to not making him fell so sick. In the end none of it worked. At the moment he realized something that might help him out. He dug through his pockets and bag to find the object. He smiled, fidning the familiar red ribbon at the bottom. HE tied it around his right wrist right under his black wrist band. It was Lucy's favorite ribbon, she even let him have it if that meant not disturbing her writing her novel for a whole week. He smiled as he twisted around his wrist. Remembering all the dsays Lucy wron it, even the days she didn't.

He laid down, the scent on her ribbon rushed into his nose. He imagined Lucy massaging his head to help out, making him fall asleep. He closed his eyes, praying to Mavis that his dream would be solely on his Lucy. Only her.

Dragon Realm

Lucy's POV

It was noon and everyone has arrived at th3e entrance of the castle. I talked to Anya, Daisha, and Jeane mostly to pass the time.

"Alright looks like everyone is here!" Knight shouted. His black bangs almost covering his dark cocoa brown eyes. He wore a silver armor on top, with a sword going horizontally bellow his collar bone, blue jeans, with a black sheathe and a silver hilt at his right hip, and white nike's. He's the oldest out of all or us. "Now I don't need to remind you about our curfew. Just be careful and stay safe. IF Zeref or any of his men attacks you, contact us immediately. Now let's go have our last day as normal mage teenagers!" He said, shouts of excitement filled the room, I shouted along, pumping my fist in the air. As it quiet it down, all of whistled. Multiple motorcycles appeared in front of us. As for me it was a snowy white, blue flames was painted on it, along with Celestial Mage in Gold at the back of the motorcycle. No, I don't get motion sickness, I used to though when I was little, in order to cure it you have to take this awful medicane three times a day. It tasted somewhere between dust and dirt. I plugged the chord to my elbow before getting on it, a white motorcycle helmet appeared on my head

"Aries!" Lizzie shouted.

A puff of pink smoke appeared after a bell, Aries appeared at the front, in the middle but out of the way. "Get mark!" Aries shouted blushing a light shade of pink, she raised her left arm towards the sky. "Get set!" The sounds of vrooming filled the room. "GO!" She waved her arm down, but we were already long gone.

What I didn't expect not even thought of it, was the members of Fairy Tail is going to be at the same locations as their siblings.

**And done! I hope this satisfies your hunger for this story. So I'm honestly a writer at heart and hoping to be a book author, but I have four ideas for four different series and I don't know which one I publish first and then I thought "hey I should ask my followers on Fanfiction!" So please check out my biography, and PM me which one I should start, also the last one I'm having troubles if you have a great title for the fourth one that'll be really great, just PM the title. Also I'll try to put up the character list within the next couple of days, so sit tight!**

**Also follow me on….**

**Tumblr: JJLock15**

**Twitter: JJLock15**

**And possibly Instagram, I'm still in the process of creating one, but here it is! JJLock15**

**I put the same username because I thought "might as well make it easier for them for making them the same username!"**

**Please follow, favorite, R&R, or review! Thank you so much for your time!**

***Happy waking up*: Jules got a b-**

**Jules: I swear if you say it, I'll make sure you regret it!**

**Happy: *sweats and heartbeat picks up*, Jules doesn't own Fairy Tail she says it belongs to the brilliant mind of an author Hiro Mashima.**

**Jules: *smiles brightly* Good Happy.**

**Happy and Jules: Well see you soon!**


End file.
